Alone
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: When Bella's family dies tragically in a car accident she is left all alone. But when she finds out an old class mate went through the same thing she starts to open up and move on. Edward   Bella. OOC AU AH Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **** Hi everyone, this recently came to me as a nightmare. I changed it around a bit, but the nightmare consisted of my entire family dying and I was left alone. I felt like writing it down and it turned into a Twilight fan fiction. Without further ado, please read and review. Thanks a lot.**

**| Alone |**

**Chapter One**

As I stare at the three coffins in front of me I feel numb. I feel as though I am watching a 3D movie in the basement. This can't be real. This can't be happening to _me_! They're gone. They're gone and I just can`t believe it. Life wasn't supposed to go this way. Just last week I had gone to my mom for advice, I was worried about not having enough friends. Pathetic now as I think back. They were coming to visit me at school. It was icy road conditions and a transport truck lost control. It was too icy for them to stop. Two other cars hit them from behind. Six died that night, three of them where my parents and brother.

I know there are a lot of people around me, some are crying, some are in hysterics. Not one face is dry. Some people come up to me and just give me bone crushing hugs. What can they say? Nothing. Nothing they can say will make me feel better; they will never understand losing their entire family in one night.

A man I recognize but can't remember the name of comes up to me. "Isabella."

I look into his dark blue eyes, "I'm so sorry for your loss." The pain and misery poured through his words. He puts a hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek. He then leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." I manage to say.

"I know this isn't the best of times to talk to you about this but our adopted son, Edward, also lost his family very tragically a few years ago. No one here will understand better than Edward. He's the same age as you, and we've had him as our son for a good long five years now."

"I'll think about it," I lie. I didn't want to talk to anyone especially right now. I didn't want to have to think or talk or do anything. In all honesty, I wanted to be left alone. I wanted the funeral to be over with and to move on with my life, alone.

I knew of Edward though, he had been a shy, quiet, kept-to-himself type of guy in high school. He moved to this town in the middle of Grade 9. We didn't say a word to each other until Grade 11 in biology class. We were lab partners and forced to speak to one another. I was also shy and uncomfortable around boys. I distinctly remember Edward being very, very attractive and my heart fluttered whenever our eyes met. It was rumoured that he was adopted by the Cullens but I never gathered the courage to ask him.

Mr. Cullen gives me a sad smile and walks off. Someone brings me a seat and I gladly take it. I check my watch, two hours before everyone leaves. The funeral was tomorrow at noon. I'm staying with a family friend because I don't want to be in my house all alone, surrounded by all of their stuff.

I have no cousins, aunts or uncles and my only grandparent is in an old folk's home for the terrible Alzheimer's disease. She doesn't remember that she had a daughter so she would not know me. At the corner of my eye I see someone pull up a chair beside me. I look at them and burst into tears.

"Alice!" I wrap my arms around her and she cries hugs me back. Alice and I have been friends since Grade 1 when a mean boy pushed me over for getting in his way, and Alice came over and pushed him back. She helped me up and we instantly became best friends.

"How are you holding up?" she whispers into my ear. We release each other, and she swivels her chair around so it's facing mine.

I sigh, "Honestly? Not good, at all."

"Well I am going to be here the whole time okay?" she promises me, her eyes sparkling with tears.

I give her an attempt at a smile. "Thanks Ali."

"You're so welcome Bella, it's the least I can do. Did you want to stay over tonight?" Alice asks me. I brighten up at the thought.

"Yes! I'd love too!"

She beamed, "Great!" Alice takes out her phone and texts someone. "All done. A lot of people showed up eh?"

I look around, the room was packed. I saw that many of my brother's high school friends came and their parents as well as many people from the town, and all of my parents friends. It felt like the entire town was here in this room. "Yeah."

I kept glancing around the room, when I made eye contact with Edward. He came? I nudge Alice and she turns around, noticing him too. She gives me wide eyes and mouths, "Edward Cullen?". I give her a quick nod. As I turn back to Alice, I watch him walk through the crowd to where his parents were. They gave him a hug and started talking to him. I saw Mr. Cullen glance at me and then say something specifically to his wife. Edward turned around we made eye contact again.

"Ooh lala!" Alice squealed. I internally rolled my eyes. This was my family's funeral for Christ sake; there was no time for romance here.

I lost interest with the Cullen family and turned my attention back to the coffins. Their bodies were so badly burnt that the funeral staff weren't able to have the caskets open. I was grateful in a way that I wouldn't have to stare at their empty faces, but I was upset that I couldn't hold each one of their hands and tell them I loved them and how sorry I was.

It wasn't just complete devastation and sadness I felt. It was the guilt as well. If only I hadn't kept pressuring them to visit me at school, if only I had let them spend the weekend at home this would never have happened. It's my fault that they died. If only I keep whispering to myself, if only...

I rest my head in my hands and just let myself cry. No one gave me comfort, and I was thankful they didn't. I needed to mourn. I needed to let the pain out.

Alice gets up and gives me some space. I hear people's sobs and sniffles. The chair in front of me is dragged slightly and it startles me but I don't look up. Alice must have sat back down.

"Bella?" a velvety, musical voice rings out softly. I look up at Edward sitting across from me. His bright blue eyes were full of understanding. His beautiful face was scrunched in a pained and remorseful expression.

Maybe Mr. Cullen was right after all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews so far! **_**xxxbulletxxx**_** luckily told me that Edward's eyes were green not blue, so thank you for letting me know. I just have a thing for guys with blue eyes which is why I just automatically typed it in. I've decided to let Alice last name be Hale and Emmett, Jasper, Edward be the Cullens. Rosalie is just a girlfriend of Emmett's! Thanks!**

**| Alone |**

**Chapter Two**

The days following the funeral were a blur. So much was happening at once, it seemed, that I just couldn't follow. Alice had invited me to stay over the night before the day of the funeral and now its four days later and I'm still here. I feel terrible for imposing like this on her family, but they keep telling me it's not a problem.

I just got off the phone after an hour conversation with my family's lawyer who I'm meeting tomorrow at 12:30 for lunch and to discuss what lies ahead. I am sixteen, too old to be adopted and too young to live on my own. So we had to discuss that, plus what was on my parent's will and the funds they had. As well as the assets, like the house and the cottage, and debts and bills.

I am so overwhelmed by it all but I've had so much support that I feel blessed. After the burial there was a reception held at my parent's work. Everyone who attended went and made their condolences to me. Alice and her family, the Hales, and I stayed until the very end, and surprisingly so did the Cullen's. I didn't know until then that the Cullen's had more than one son. They also had a 21 year old named Emmett, who brought his girlfriend and I think her name was Rosalie, and a 19 year old named Jasper. They were all very handsome and I wondered if they were also adopted like Edward.

Once the last person left, besides the Cullen's and Hale's, we sat down and didn't say anything to one another. It was such an emotional day that there was nothing else to say. I had many compliments on my performance at the funeral. When I was three my parents gave me piano lessons and I loved it so much that we kept up the lessons until I was 13 years old when we got our very own wooden acoustic piano. Before than I had a small Casio keyboard that didn't have the full set of keys. It was my Christmas gift, and it was one of the happiest holiday's I had ever had. I learnt several pieces by the classics: Beethoven, Mozart, Haydn, Bach, etc. But my favourite composer was a modern one who is called Alexandre Desplat. He composed a piece called 'The Meadow' and the first time I heard it I fell in love. So did my parents and I surprised them by playing it for them on my mom's birthday last year.

They loved it so much that whenever I was playing the piano, they asked me to play the piece continuously. It was their favourite and so at the funeral I played it, perfectly. I had been nervous because I imagined myself screwing up and them being disappointed in me but as I sat on the piano bench with my fingers gently resting on the keys I took a deep breath and I played it. I closed my eyes at the end and told them I loved them.

There was a silence afterwards and not a pair of eyes was dry as I sat back down, shaking like a leaf. Edward and I eye's met and he mouthed, 'That was absolutely beautiful.' And I mouthed a response. Alice took my hand and we hugged.

It finished with a slideshow of when my parents first started dating, to when they got married, all the way up too when I was born too my brother being born to the present. The last picture on the slideshow was an amazing picture of my family. They were full of light, happiness, and above all love. I never felt so many emotions come through from a photograph until that very moment. I stared into their eyes and felt a sense of strength and hope that I could get through this, and that they would help me every step of the way. I smile just thinking about that, knowing they're watching down on me.

Edward has visited every day since the funeral, just to hang out. Alice thinks it's weird but I actually feel honoured that he wants to spend a few hours of his day to visit me and to help take my mind of things. Yesterday we went for a walk in the woods, not saying anything, just walking beside each other. I was thinking about life and what was ahead of me when we stepped into a clearing.

I gasped as I looked around me. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever been too. It was a meadow with thick grass surrounded by lush pine trees and the sun was shining so bright it was almost painful to look at the ground. It was so peaceful and calm. I walked in to the middle and fell on my back. I closed my eyes and just let my mind relax. I haven't been relaxed for days, and it was about time.

I heard Edward come lay beside me but I stayed where I was. It was silent for some time before he said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I opened my eyes, "Yeah it is. I can't believe this place is right behind Alice's house."

He laughed with his beautiful velvety voice, "We walked for quite a distance."

With alarm, I said "How will we get back?"

"I know the way," he said softly, sitting up to face me. I would never get used to his piercing green eyes.

"Thanks for coming over these past few days." I said, looking down. I was never good with praise.

"It's not a problem Bella, I enjoy your company." He told me, throwing a piece of grass at me playfully.

We stayed in the meadow for another good hour or so. I fell asleep actually, and when he woke me up he teasingly accused me of snoring and talking in my sleep. My cheeks flushed bright red. I can't believe he heard me talking, and snoring for god's sake! It was so embarrassing, and I'm still embarrassed! I just hope he forgets about it.

"What did I say?" I demanded.

"Oh, this and that." He said all nonchalant.

I sighed in frustration, "No! Really! Tell me what I said."

"Well," he started, "you said your parent's names and your brothers... than mine."

Oh my god, I thought. "Oh." I said, thinking about how my cheeks could get any redder.

"It's okay Bella," he said, comforting me. He held out a hand to help me up and I took it. When I was standing up we slightly hesitated and kept holding hands longer than we needed too. When I noticed this I let his hand go, and wiped my sweaty hand on my jeans. Now that I think back, maybe I shouldn't of let go and seen what happened next.

I remember seeing pain flash through his eyes when I let go of his hand, and I instantly felt guilty. The next few minutes were awkward. I ruined the moment, damn it. Then, I did something even more embarrassing.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, and turned around sitting back down resting my head on my bent legs wrapping my arms around them.

"For what?" Edward asked gently, sitting beside me.

"For, I don't know, for anything." I mumbled.

He sighed softly, "You and I lost our families Bella. I know the pain you're feeling, you put up a good face but deep down I know how you're feeling. I want to be here for you because I'm the only one around here that can understand. Plus, you're a great person and I've always admired you since we first met. You've been nothing but a kind, gentle, caring person and terrible tragic thing has happened to you. You don't deserve it Bella, I want to help you."

I stared at him flabbergasted. It was like he could read my mind, he said everything and more. How did he know how I was truly feeling? When he said that I started crying and he put an arm around me and held me tight.

"I miss them," I said,

"I know you do. I miss mine too," he said gently.

"How did you get over it?" I asked,

He said, "I haven't and I never will. It will torture me for the rest of my life."

He paused before saying, "Do you know how they died?" I shook my head no. "Well, the year I was born my mom was diagnosed for a severe form of depression. Sometimes when first time parents give birth, the chemical reaction mothers are supposed to get which is love, happiness, and all that didn't go off and instead she was disgusted by me. After several weeks of classes on babies, she started to realize how valuable I was. She tried to be a good mother, but my dad was the one who really raised me.

When I 12 my mom stopped taking her medications because they started to make her dizzy and sick. She took a drastic turn in attitude and starting hurting herself like she did when I was a baby. My dad fought with her to the point where he called the ambulance and she was sent off to the hospital. Being a young child, I thought it was my fault that my mom stopped taking her medications because I was always annoying her or doing something to make her yell at me. When she finally came home a few days later, thinks seemed fine. She smiled at me and gave me hugs, and made us dinner.

That night, after I went to bed, I was woken up by yelling and things being smashed against the wall. I heard my father plead and beg with her, and her screaming in response followed by a crash. I hid under the covers, praying to God for it to end."

Tears were running down both our faces, I could see where this was going.

"It wasn't until my dad starting crying when I poked my head outside the comfort and safety of my blankets. He was begging her, 'Please Julie, please don't. Don't!' over and over again. Then I heard her say, 'I'm sorry.' And then there was a gun shot, followed by another and the house went silent."

I gasped and tried to speak but my sobs held me back.

"My mother took my dad's life then her own." He finished, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry," I finally managed to squeak out.

"I'll never know why she stole my parents away from me. But things got better when I was 13 and adopted by Carlisle and Esme. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper were great older brothers and I started feeling loved again."

"It wasn't your fault Edward," I told him, grabbing his hand and staring deep into his eyes.

"I know, but the guilt will always be there. What if I had gotten up and tried to stop her? Would she of killed herself? Would she of killed all of us? Or would she of realized and still be alive today? These questions will haunt me every day for the rest of my life."

"You're alive Edward, and I'm so glad you are," without thinking I pounced on him, making him fall backwards on to the grass and me along with him. I hugged him so tightly, as to never let him go. He held me with the same intensity.

It wasn't for another good hour or two when the sun dipped below the tree's and we were left in a field of darkness.

"We should start getting back before it's too dark." Edward said, and I felt the vibrations of his deep velvety voice through his chest.

I stood up and this time helped him up. We smiled at each other in true understanding and walked back to Alice's house hand-in-hand.


End file.
